Tales of Seventh Moon
by Fantasy-Magician
Summary: Elazul and Pearl's adventure as sibling, Jumi was in the brink of destruction. Jumi race's dark history began to resurface as they involved two blond hero and heroine.Both of them have mysterious past and hidden agenda in helping Jumi. AU ELazulXHeroine
1. The Sun

**Hello, warn you first this is AU so~ even though no OC but the background or character's history would be different, the pairing would be heroine X Elazul. But… it's would be long development!**

**AU: Pearl is Elazul's older sister; Elazul's parent adopts her long time ago. The background of heroine and hero (yes both of them exist in this story) is different too. This story is adventure without artifact need to be put in box since it's too complicated and I already forgot. And this adventure focused on Elazul BTW~

* * *

**

**Chapter 1: Annoying Day~  
**

"Hm…"

Escad tried to not puke at his friend, who was touching a corpse with blank expression. His blonde haired friend looked so calm as examined scattered flesh of the dead sorcerer. They had been looking for the criminal that kidnapped many citizens for his research, but when they arrived the culprit was dead and in a very horrible manner. He deserve it but…

"Ugh…" He flinched as the red clad warrior calmly touched nasty wound on the dead man's stomach which too horrible to be described in detail. "Yikes…"

"Escad…" He warned, "Stop that! I can't concentrate!"

Escad growled, "Can you please stop messing around with that corpse? I am sure he is dead and need no further examination to confirm it. Even though I am used to kill I have no interest in messing with the leftover!"

He laughed, "Said by apprentice of Olbohn… that's rich!"

Escad huffed, "Olbohn taught me swordsmanship, and he is dealing with soul not corpse!" He grunted. "What's the point of doing that anyway?" He asked as crossed his arms on chest.

The red clad warrior eyed him skeptically, "Isn't it obvious I am trying to estimate when and why he died?"

"And the result is?" He asked lazily, not slightly interested.

"He died not long ago… just few hours ago." He answered as stood up.

Escad blinked, "That's useful."

"The weapon is a long sword… I feel faint trace of mana too, a magic sword." He frowned, "Not just usual magic sword…damn."

Escad's eyes widened, "Are you telling me it maybe an ancient artifact?"

"Fat chance… except there is a blacksmith that as good as Haphaestus now, even Watts who is known as the best blacksmith in this era is not as good as he was." He stated as walked away.

"So now we have to track this swordsman down?" Escad asked as followed his friend. "What's the point? Do you want to say thank you for doing your job?"

He narrowed his eyes as looked back at Escad. "Just to confirm what sword it is, and to make sure that dangerous weapon is not in the wrong hand…"

"Easier said than done!" Escad exclaimed, "How to track this swordsman? You can't seriously track faint mana's trails he/she left! It's so faint…impossible to track it!"

He sighed, "No… I track something else. Just be quiet and let me do the job!"

* * *

**Lumina **

Pearl stared at various building before them, Lumina definitely was one beautiful town. It was dark but illuminated by many beautiful lamps, she hated dark but this town brought different color of darkness. They sat on a café which most of the tables occupied by creatures that spoke dub dub the whole time, and they were noisy. She didn't mind since it sounded cute but her brother though otherwise.

"Dub dub dub… so noisy…" He scowled.

Pearl sighed as looked down at her reflection on the tea, she can't blame his bad mood and it was partially her fault. As usual she got lost but now was in some kind of cursed forest, amazingly she managed to find the way out after wandering around for two hours and didn't run into any monsters. Elazul who tracked her down through the forest unfortunately was not as lucky; he got stuck the whole day there till he lucky enough to stumble on the culprit. It was an undead sorcerer who lived in that forest and doing some kind of horrible research. He casted a spell to secure the forest from outsider to protect his atelier, it didn't work on Jumi though; Elazul in a fit of rage killed the crazy sorcerer when he tried to take his lapis lazuli core.

After reunited with Pearl who somehow fell asleep in the middle of meadow that not so far from the forest Elazul became agitated by almost everything. Pearl can't blame him as a sorcerer killed their parents long time ago. Their parents were weak because they disguised themselves as human for a very long time, leaving their children orphan.

"Elazul… I am sorry for getting myself lost again…" I said as looked down.

He sighed, "It can't be helped sister, it's my fault too. I was careless…"

"But… I was spacing out and the wandering around by myself…" She added sadly.

Elazul shook his head, "It's not your fault. How many times we told you that there is something wrong with your core? Because of that sometimes your mind become cloudy, you can't think clearly big sister." He sighed, "And you know I don't like you blame yourself for it, you are my sister and guardian… there is nothing wrong if I get into trouble because of you. Just how it suppose to be." He stated sternly.

"I know," She replied softly a smiled.

Suddenly chatting sound stopped as almost all creatures in that bar stared at the newcomer. Elazul turned his head slightly to the entrance, wondering what was wrong with the newcomers. It was two men around his age if not slightly older, they obviously are warriors. Elazul raised an eyebrow the bartender himself hurriedly walked towards the red clad warrior then led them to a table as chatting merrily with the blonde swordsman. Elazul looked at their weapon, both of them had broadsword on their waist.

"It's true… the rumor that one of Knights of Wisdom is a friend of bartender!" A man whispered to his friend. ELazul turned his attention to two middle aged man who sat beside their table. "We are so lucky to be able to see one, it's not everyday we can see celebrities up close!" He commented in awe.

"Excuse me…" Elazul called them, "Who are they?"

The man blinked, "Well… all I know about is the red clad swordsman is one of exalted knights that served under Seven Wisdoms… which is why they called Knights of Wisdom. I don't know who is the other man though but I guess from his clothes he is a holy knight from Gato."

"Oh… but what's so special about them?" He asked casually.

Both of them stared at him with gaping mouth as if he had grown second head, "They had done so many heroic exploits! They are heroes… how come you never heard of them?" They asked in disbelief. "And Gato's holy knight is a honorable position, they are royalties in Gato.

"I live under a rock…" He deadpanned.

"Elazul!" Pearl scolded, "Don't be so rude!" She turned to them, "I am sorry for my brother's rudeness…"

"Never mind young lady! I also quite rude when I was young…" He said kindly. "Do you interested to hear more? In hard time like now information is so valuable."

Pearl nodded just to be polite, she was not really interested but who knows it might be useful information. " I would love to…"

The old man smiled, "Well first if you have problem… a big one especially, you can ask those knights, they would help you willingly. They usually operate in pairs… and wielding holy weapon, I don't know how many their member are but all of them have feathers accessories on them. Like his on the hat." He said as looked at the red clad warrior who oddly stared at salad on his table.

"And the holy knight of Gato?" Elazul asked lazily.

The old man shook his head, "They are royalty from Liotte family, young man… I guess the holy knight asked his help or something. It's weird to see Holy Knight outside Gato… they almost never leave Abbess's side."

"Is that so?" Elazul muttered as looked at the warriors.

* * *

(Meanwhile)

"Hm, I don't know you are a celebrity…" Escad mocked. "You even got special treatment… everything is on the house huh?"

The blonde warrior narrowed his eyes, glaring dangerously at his companion. "I am not! The owner is my friend… he owed me quite a big deal (on his opinion) years ago, and that's why!" He growled as continued his assault at the salad, using his fork to poke the lettuce again and again out of boredom and annoyance.

Escad smirked as pointing at the ruined salad, "What Gaeus would say about toying with your food?"

He huffed, "Gaeus never eat, he is a rock."

"He is your mentor…" Escad pointed out as took a sip of his drink.

"Okay… he is a talking rock that good in preaching." He replied as munching a cherry tomato.

"Your comrades from Knights of Wisdom would kill you sooner or later if you keep insulting 7 Wisdom." Escad said jokingly.

He huffed, "I would love to see they…" He trailed off as caught somebody looked at him from the corner of his eyes. "Try…" He muttered at turned his face to the jumi knight.

* * *

Elazul blinked when saw the red clad knight turned to him, staring skeptically at the jumi. They narrowed their eyes at each other, Pearl and Escad looking back and forth between them. Pearl smiled nervously when Escad noticed she mimicked him. The red clad knight eyes widened at the sight of sword on Elazul's waist, he stood up then without a word marched to where Jumis sat.

Elazul looked at the towering of the red clad knight who from afar looked a bit skinny but from up-close he was well built physically, body that fit to wield heavy weapon on his waist. The Jumi knight wondered what business he had with them.

"What?" He asked as frowned, clearly showing his displeasure under the knight's gaze.

"Where do you get that sword from? Or… from who?" He asked tonelessly as focused his eyes on Elazul's sword.

Elazul huffed, "Not your business…"

"Just answer…" He demanded.

Pearl eyed the blonde knight warily, he doesn't looks dangerous but his presence was unnerving. She gulped, "It's… our family's heirloom…" Pearl explained nervously, "Our parents gave it to him…"

"Really?" He asked as raised an eyebrow.

Elazul scowled, "Look… you ask, and that's the answer. You should thank my sister for be bothered to tell you!" He glared at the young jumi who in return glared with the same intensity.

All people on the bar instinctively backed away from them except Pearl and Escad who quickly ran to his friend hoping no one would be butchered, he had saw enough gore for one day.

"You… what do you want?" Elazul demanded as narrowed his dark blue eyes.

"Huh, the truth…"

Escad grabbed his shoulder roughly, dragged him aside away from Elazul's sight, **"Valchrist!** Are you trying to start a fight?" He asked in disbelief.

"No." He deadpanned.

"Yeah…he did." Elazul informed helpfully.

Pearl paled at the prospect of having bloody fight in the middle of a town, "Elazul! Stop it!" She scolded.

"What? He started it!" He said as rolled his eyes at Valchrist who raised an eyebrow at the accusation.

Valchrist stepped forward ignoring wary glance from Escad, "I was asking a few question not trying to pick on you." He stated tonelessly.

Elazul smirked, "More like interrogating…" He muttered wryly, "And I don't like it, so mind your business."

Valchrist was about to reply before Escad dragged him away, "That's it! Your friend will not happy if you disturb one of his customer."

"He did it already." Elazul pointed out wryly.

Pearl narrowed her eyes, "Elazul…" She warned.

"Alright…" Valchrist sighed, "but one last question…"

"Who said you may…" Elazul shut his mouth when Pearl glared at him murderously.

Pearl smiled at Valchrist trying to show some politeness, "Just ask sir…"

Valchrist's lips curved to a thin smile, then he turned to Elazul who pouted. "Are you the one who killed Lezard Valeth?"

Elazul raise an eyebrow that definitely not the expected question on his part, "Who is that?" He asked back.

"A sorcerer…" He said as pointed at the north, "Who lived in cursed forest on the north of Lumina, He has long black hair and green eyes… skinny to the point he looked like a walking skeleton." He explained tonelessly with stoic face not trying to sound funny.

"Walking skeleton?" He repeated, "if you mean crazy sorcerer with a bunch of zombies on his tail. Yes, I killed him today… but that's for self-defense."

Valchrist shook his head; "He is a criminal, if anything I should thank you for that." He said as turned back then walked away, "Escad, let's go… to the next area…"

"I am not done eating yet!" Escad said in annoyed tone.

Valchrist ignored him, and simply quickened his pace. "See you later… Elazul." He said as waved his hand weakly without bothering to look back.

"Wait till I get my hands on you Valchrist!" Escad yelled as followed him angrily.

* * *

"Ah… the soup is so delicious!" Pearl commented happily as they passed through the gate of Lumina, "We should visit this town again someday!" The scenery of the night forest quickly changed as they passed Lumina border and they were walking through area of mines.

Elazul rolled his eyes, "As long as no people like him interrogate me in the middle of my lunch. I lost my appetite…" He muttered as walked faster, but as soon as red blur fell out from nowhere right in front of them he scowled, "Speaking of devil…" His hand was on the hilt of his sword, ready to use it when situation calls it.

Valchrist looked at him skeptically, his arms crossed on his chest. "You should work on your manner, drawing your weapon in front of another warrior without questioning their intention is hardly wise…"

Elazul gritted his teeth, "As a warrior you should know it's always wise to be careful if someone who bring weapon appeared from nowhere in front of you."

Valchrist raised an eyebrow, and then he pointed at thick branch above him. "I was there the whole time, I wasn't appeared from nowhere."

"Sounds like you are waiting to ambush us." He replied dryly.

Valchrist blinked, "Ambush? Shouldn't I be behind you instead of right in front of you?" He pointed out with mocking tone, smiling smugly at flushed face of Elazul. "Judging from your reaction you didn't notice my presence… if I really want to ambush you, you would be lying in your pool of blood by now." He said as smiled.

That's it! Elazul though as unsheathed his sword, "Pearl! Stay out of this! He is dangerous!" Elazul yelled as tightened his grip, he eyed the red clad swordsman wondering if he after their core and maybe those old men were wrong about this man being a noble knight.

"But!"

"Stay somewhere safe!" He yelled.

Valchrist shook his head, "Well… you are so paranoid, but then again Jumi always is…" He chuckled when saw horrified expression on Elazul's face, amused at how startled it was when his identity revealed. "Don't worry, I am not interested with your core… or hers. As for why I am here… you haven't answer my question."

"What question?" Elazul asked furiously.

"Is that sword really your family's? You better tell me the truth instead of such blatant lie." Valchrist said tonelessly as his golden eyes narrowed.

"Are you accused my sister was lying?

He shook his head, "More like she even didn't know what she said…" Valchrist muttered.

"How do you know what I said is not true?" Pearls drawled carefully.

He sighed, "Saying 'Sword of Fate' is your family's heirloom is the same as saying Salamander is frozen…"

"Sword of Fate?" Elazul blinked, "What's that?"

Valchrist rolled his eyes, if Watts see this he would be on the ground laughing his ass off. What kind of swordsman who even didn't know anything about his own hand? "Sword you have with you, the name is the Sword of Fate… "

"Oh…" Elazul commented lazily, "So what? I don't care this sword's name is pig slayer or fated crap, you can't possibly come all they way just to tell me the name." He hissed.

Valchrist extended his hand, his eyes locked to Elazul's. "Correct, I hereby ask you knight of Lapis Lazuli… to return the sword of fate to its rightful place."

The jumi knight gritted his teeth, he unsheathed his sword pointed it to Valchrist, "Over my dead body!" He roared as charged straight to the red clad knight. '_He won't be able to unsheathe such heavy weapon quickly, those with bulky weapon relay on strength not speed!'_

CLANK

"What?" Elazul gasped when he was sent flying backward by powerful force of a broadsword's swing.

Valchrist lowered his sword, "I was asking nicely, you can avoid a lot of trouble if you convey you know?"

"Elazul was ticked off, "It doesn't matter you ask nicely or not! When someone ask you to give up your sword it counted as an insult!" He said as charged at him.

Valchrist sighed as blocked his attack, "It's not suppose to be in your hand, it's NOT yours!" He exclaimed as countered the Elazul's attack with force that forced the jumi knight flying backwards. "Don't ever think of winning in term of strength against me…"

Elazul scowled, " How the hell skinny hands like that can wield such gigantic sword?"

"What?" He snapped. "Said by someone who even skinnier?"

"At least I am not flaunting it like you!" He huffed, not he admitted that he was skinnier. "At least I wore decent clothes that didn't showing my bellybutton around like belly dancer!"

Valchrist gaped at the jumi, never on his life someone criticize his fashion taste. As Escad's attire also showing like his, Gaeus was a rock and knew next to nothing about fashion and his other comrades never bother with that. "What the hell? You… insolent Jumi!"

"You are cursing!" Elazul pointed out as smirked, "That's not so noble of you…." He taunted. "You know what? Your friend also showing his bellybutton around, aren't cha~" Elazul trailed off, "Wandering hero or a group of belly dancer?"

"Elazul…" Pearl never saw her brother showed genuine hatred to non-hunter human before, but these two seemed bringing out the best out of each other.

"You…. DIE…" Valchrist stated as he slammed the edge of his sword to the ground, "SPARKLING RAMPAGE!"

Elazul was shocked as horde of light exploding toward him, he hastily moved aside with roling on his back and managed to avoid instant death. But before he could curse the blonde warrior he heard a loud crack from below, "Crack?"

CRACK CRACK-

"Huh?" Before he knew it the ground below him and Pearl shattered, and what awaited him and Pearl was dark hole.

"Ara?" Pearl yelped before both of them pulled down by mighty force of gravity.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~"

Valchrist stood with his sword planted to the ground, his eyes was wide and his mouth hanging open, "Oops… what have I done? They fell to Ulkan Mines!"

* * *

And as they fell to the darkness Elazul silently ranked this day on the top 3 of 'the most annoying day on my life' list, and promised the next time he met that blond knight he would give a very painful death. That's... if they can fell flat on the ground with their core unscathed. When he and his sister landed on something soft he wondered if they were dreaming but turned out they were indeed landed on a bed and a fluffy one at that.

"What the..." When he turned to his left he found a creature, presumably human in unusual size with his teeth and wore a funny hat.

"Who are you?" Pearl asked.

"WHAT's CHA DOING IN MY BED!" Screamed Watts the blacksmith, Elazul groaned at the volume and unsheathed his sword to shut him up.

* * *

Review Please~


	2. The Fool

A silhouette could be seen sitting on a thick branch of a big tree, moon peeked through gaps between leaves, lighted up a card that was being held between her finger. A card which a clown was hanging upside down, waved casually to us lazily as feminine giggles could be heard.

"Fool… if you didn't notice your surrounding, sign that you need to start a new you will end up as a fool…" She sang with amused tone, "And here is come the magician…" She said as took a card from the back of 'fool' card. "Guidance to wisdom and prosperity… but in the same time the magician might be the one who want to control you, ne?" And chuckle could be heard as in Domina Gate, two Jumis entered the city.

* * *

Tomorrow morning

Elazul stormed around the town, yes… he was. For him it was just another episode of his older sister got lost somewhere which already happened many times to the point he lost count of it, but doesn't mean he didn't worried at all. Pearl maybe so much older than he was, even by Jumi's standard, but she had childishness of five years old which made it possible for her to get lost for chasing a butterfly. He shook his head, scratch 'possible' she did get lost before because of chasing a butterfly in Duma Lake.

"No matter how many times she get lost I still can't take it easy…" He mused as looking around for any sign for his sister. "I just hope she can be normally get lost… but somehow she always get lost miles away!" He grunted.

Then he spotted a girl with butterfly wing, fidgeting nervously near a bar. He can feel faint trace of his sister around her, meant this girl might had encountered Pearl not long ago, but much to his annoyance the girl kept stammering in her words, trembling like a wet kitten and when he shout at her, ran away in speed that would put any Chocobo in shame.

"May I help you, sir knight?" Elazul almost jumped at sudden call then looked back, it was a female, which obviously a knight judged from spear she held firmly on her hand. Most of her attires were purple combined with pink and scarf that hid most of her face with only honey colored eyes could be seen. Elazul blinked at her, stunned at sudden intrusion. 'I though nun lived in Gato? And none of them carry weapon around.'

"Who are you?"

"Just some curious people who saw a man interrogate a horrified lady," She joked, "Seriously… how many people have run away when you ask them?" Elazul was flustered at her question. "I am sorry for my rudeness…" She said as bowed slightly.

Elazul stepped back, there was something about her that make him felt wary just like Valchrist did. When the name of red clad swordsman crossed his mind he growled, "Are you… one of that self proclaimed justice hero group?"

She blinked, "I am sure I never self proclaim myself as such…" She drawled as raised an eyebrow.

"Okay… but you somewhat remind me of someone from that group…" He said tonelessly, 'especially your speech pattern' he added silently. "Knight of widow or willow… something."

"Hmph!" She held her side, trembling with flushed face. "Ha ha ha… ha ha…" She laughed as some tears pooled on her eyes. "Widow…. Ha ha ha… you call us knight of widow? Ha ha ha… it's too much!" She exclaimed.

Elazul blushed then pointed at her, "You are one of those wi…"

"Wisdom…" She said as trying to steady her breath.

Elazul huffed, "No, thanks for the offer but last time I met one of you less than ten minutes he almost chopped off my head!" He snarled as walked away to the exit.

"Because you have sword of fate?" She asked casually as blocked his way, "Don't worry…" The purple clad knight said, "I am just want to help, that's all… matters about that sword…" She trailed off, "I can be careless about it. None of 7 wisdoms asked me to retrieve the sword. Well… even if they did it's not like I will obey."

"Why?" He asked carefully.

"Because I don't want to!" She replied as if it was nothing.

Elazul raised an eyebrow, "I though you are working under them as subordinate?"

She shook her head chuckling softly, "Well, that was what society thinks of us but the truth is we are requested to be one by 7 wisdoms, we are free to oblige or not… well we are more like knights that requested to help them. Then we accept the request and receive their baptism." She laughed softly, "Some of my colleges think this is a job, but for me it's more like charity activity~"

Elazul raised his hand as a sign for her to stop talking, "Okay… but still, asking for help from someone whose comrades almost chop me in two sure sounds so genius." He said as turned back to walk away, the feeling of 'Sparkling Rampage' marched to him, the horror was still fresh.

"And who is it this comrade of mine that almost chop a jumi in two? It's illegal for us to attack you except you are criminal…" She asked with eerie smile. "Oh, about the sword? Well that not really a sound reason for me."

"Well this someone…" Elazul took a step back when he realized the girl knew what he was, "You… know?"

She raised an eyebrow, "About what you are? I am indeed a lancer but also a wizard, in my case I am a type that very sensitive with Mana energy." She explained in lofty tone.

Elazul growled, "But I already learn how to suppress it, how the hell you can still feel it?"

"Jumi in general especially high ranked one emit stronger Mana compared to human, you are a knight aren't you?" At his nod she chuckled softly, "Learning to suppress Mana is good… but a Jumi knight is never good at this kind of skill that require good control which Jumi guardian is better at, for me you are like firefly flying among fly in the middle of the night, shining like a beacon for me!"

The Jumi blushed deep red, "But only you and that stupid belly dancer noticed me right away…"

She rolled her eyes, "Not everyone bother to learn this Mana sensor skill, tracking magic is more popular since this skill is hard to learn and need talent, anyway who is this belly dancer you were talking about. I am sure no one with that profession in our group."

"Valchrist!" He yelled in annoyed tone.

"…"

Her left eyebrow twitched, "Pardon? I think I misheard you."

Elazul groaned, "I will repeat once again but that's it! His name left sour taste in my tongue! It's Valchrist! Blonde hair, red clad knight with giant sword, wonder how that skinny hands can swing sword that three times bigger than his hand.." The Jumi knight finished as gritting his teeth. "Wonder where that dolt is now, I am surely will kick his ass later!"

Lake Kilma

"ACHOOO!"

"Ho ho ho," A turtle laughed good naturedly at red clad knight, "Someone is talking about you sonny? Gaeus is so lucky his student have a lot of admirers."

Valchrist rolled his eyes; it was the umpteenth time he sneezed since he met that Jumi. That rude guy must be cursing him nonstop since then, the good thing was that meant Elazul was still alive and Gaeus wouldn't be mad at him for accidentally got two Jumis killed. "Maybe…"

"Ho ho ho… such a youthful life!"

He wondered why Seven Wisdoms always having their meeting in Luon highway, always in Gaeus' place. He was sooooooo not into this kind of job, picking up Tote from Lake Kilma and escorted him to Luon Highway. It was all because he was too old to be left alone for a trip, not to mention he was slow and always get himself into a trouble and lost too. Why he was chosen to be wisdom again?

"Help young Val!" Tote yelped in panic.

Valchrist groaned, even though he didn't turned to look back at Tote he could guess the old turtle must be lying on his shell again. At this age the Wisdom geezers namely Rossiotti and Tote really can't go to meeting place without an escort, either because they get in trouble, fell asleep on the road, too slow because of age, etc. Why once in a while the 7 Wisdom not having a meeting in Luon, why not in Kilma or Jungle? Saving him and the two old Wisdoms from trouble!

Oh right, Gaeus is an immobile creature~ He was a rock…

"Che… I am coming Master Tote!" he said as rushed to help the poor turtle.

Domina city

"Ha ha haha ha!"

Elazul raised an eyebrow, "I can't see what's so funny that you have to laugh."

"Well… I… ha ha ha now I know why Valchrist almost kill you." She said still laughing.

"Yeah.. yeah, laugh all you want, but I am going now as my sister can't save herself… who knows what she has gotten herself into by now…" He said as walked away.

"And how you suppose to find her? As far as I know the only clue you have run away." She pointed out calmly.

Elazul growled as clenching his fist, "Then I will look for her!"

The lancer didn't give up, "Her name is Rachel, and if you try to interrogate her again I am sure her parents will sue you and… sadly I am kind of like a police here so I have to arrest you for harassing a girl." She said in amused tone.

The Jumi knight blushed deep red, "I didn't harass her!"

"Rachel's body is weak… she might has a seizure the more you shout at her." She muttered in lofty tone, "Do you want to kill her?"

"No!" He roared indignantly. "But what clue I have left?"

She grinned, "I am a mana sensor remember?" The lancer pointed out with a wink.

Elazul looked at her oddly, "You mean… you can find my sister?"

She nodded, "As you can feel his trace from Rachel who never leave Domina I am sure she is still within my range." The lady knight said with confidence, "And by the way her mana is so strong…" She mumbled with thoughtful face, "I can feel it from miles away from north."

"North? Is it a dangerous place?" Elazul asked with anxious face.

She rolled her eyes, "Well there is Mekiv Cavern there… is monster lair with a Dunke live there sounds dangerous for you?" She asked amusedly, and second later Elazul sprinted to North with a speed that would put any Chocobo in shame.

"… Wait!" Then she also sprinted and managed to catch up with the Jumi knight. "I said… WAIT!"

Elazul scowled as kept running, "I can't wait damn it! My sister is in danger!"

"Ara-ara~ sibling love." She laughed out loud, "But I have to be with you there as you don't know up and down of Mekiv Cavern, no?"

The Jumi knight blushed, he was embarrassed since he almost charged to a dungeon he didn't know at all recklessly and not to mention he almost left his guide. "Yeah… yeah, thanks for the help you are…?"

"Give your name first please?" She asked sweetly which made the jumi rolled his eyes.

"Elazul." He answered."

She smiled as tossed her scarf away from her face revealing porcelain face that hidden underneath, then she inched her face closer to the Jumi knight, "Elazul huh…? Well… my name is…"

"**Astralice…"

* * *

**

**Review please! ^^  
**


End file.
